


One punch is all it takes

by thesassykels66



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Blood, Halloween, Haunted House, Love at First Sight, Phan - Freeform, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: Phil works at a haunted house, Dan is a passer by who is all alone. Everything take a shift when Dan accidentally punches Phil in the face.





	One punch is all it takes

The week before Halloween was always the busiest season. It wasn’t uncommon for people’s natural fight-or-flight responses to be actual motions of self defense. Granted, Phil’s job was to scare people on the regular. Jumping out of boxes and behind walls, he’d been grabbed and swiped at, nearly kicked in the balls and all. But Phil had never officially been grotesquely punched in the face until someone turned the corner.

“Ow fuck!” Phil screamed, completely out of character. Throbbing white pain pulsated up his jaw and behind his nose, he could taste blood. It wasn’t his show blood, as that tasted like cherry plastic. Iron and metallic coated his lips and tongue that dripped down from his nose. He could feel himself start to choke due to blood skimming down his throat.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry! I didn’t think I was going to hit you.” The tall man spoke softly. It was then Phil realized that he was alone. They both were the only ones in the room. “Are you okay? Oh shit, oh fuck, I’ve never punched anyone before.”

Phil’s body went into protocol; shutting down the room to have guests find their way out the other way. He only had to shut down his position once before, because someone got so scared they vomited everywhere. Phil’s broken nose counted as another good reason to close down.

“It’s fine, it’s alright.” Phil muttered, working vicariously through the pain and hoping his manager wouldn’t be upset.  The guy was still there, standing awkward and defenseless. Like he had been scolded for hurting a sibling. Phil took one more look at him before opening the emergency exit and leaving the dick in the room alone. He’d find his way out eventually.

“Hey, wait up! I’m so sorry.” The voice followed. Suddenly Phil felt like he was in a haunted house being followed by a scary stalker. “Did I break it?”

Phil stopped and let him catch up, his hands completely covered in blood, “I don’t think so. I’ve broken my nose before, but doesn’t mean it still hurts.” Phil managed a chuckle, and a good look at the boy before him. Casting quick stripes of light from the lamp posts outside, he had brown eyes and a messy fringe swept to the left, curling at the ends. His lips housed a shy smile and small dimples caved in on the side of his cheeks. Phil realized he was eye level with him, and he seemed adorable for someone who had punched him in the face.

“You’re not as scary in the light,” he chuckled, taking a step back as he looked Phil up and down to his shoes, “I’m sorry I probably shouldn’t have followed you.”

Phil took his arm, he knew well to never actually touch guests, but he seemed so awkward and nervous that Phil couldn’t help himself. They met eyes again, watching the dark irises swim with a sense uncertainty. Phil instantly let go.

“Can I at least know your name so I can brag to my friends about the guy who punched me?” Phil chuckled, coughing as blood still trickled down his throat. He didn’t know what he was doing, or why this guy was still there. But something about the situation felt _right_.

“Dan,” He smiled, “I’m Dan, the guy who punched you.” He laughed, watching Phil pinch his nose and continue to walk towards a small white tent in the distance. Dan followed two steps behind.

“Where’s your group, Dan?” Phil asked, his voice muffled as he plugged his nose. Dan shrugged.

“I got separated a while back. Honestly, they’re dicks. They know I don’t like being left alone in the dark.” He looked down at his shoes and let out a nervous chuckle, “What kind of twenty-two year old is still scared of the dark?”

Phil smiled, hypothetically adding points to his imaginary “more adorable” scale, “Lots of people are scared of the dark. Why did you agree to come to a haunted house? That’s another question I think I’ll ask later.” They locked eyes again, and an ache bubbled in Phil’s chest. He wanted to know more about what was behind those brown eyes.

Phil draped open the curtain and sat in one of the metal chairs. Squinting as the fluorescent white light was so harsh. He felt Dan stand next to him, hovering anxiously. A strange anxiety filled Phil's being, and he didn’t want Dan to leave. It’s not abnormal to have guests be in the medical tent, they always found ways to injure themselves when safety was always a precaution. Dan hovering above Phil brought more comfort to the situation than he thought it would.

A zombified-nurse was sat next to him, holding an ice pack to her cheek. “Absolutely fucking ridiculous, I don’t get paid enough for this.” She spat. Glaring over at Phil’s direction and giving him a dramatic sigh.

The medical professional approached Phil in her wheely chair. The more Phil studied himself in the light, the more he realized how ridiculous he looked. Covered head to toe with nets and fake chains, his shoes don’t match, and stage warts on his hands and neck look so gross and fake in the bright light. He’s actually somehow surprised that Dan is still there looking at his overwhelmingly costumed self.

“Alright, what happened here Phil?” The doctor pulled Phil’s hands away and studied his face gingerly. Phil winced as she touched the area around his nose.

“This one punched me.” He ushered over his shoulder, hearing Dan spit out a nervous laugh, “Dan punched me.” Phil smiled, looking up at Dan. Even with blood on his tongue his words with "Dan" tasted sweet. 

“I said I was sorry, I didn’t think I was actually going to hurt you.”

“We’re way past that now.” They shared a laugh as the doctor monitored Phil’s face. “What are you doing in a haunted house if your intention wasn’t going to be punching strangers that scare you?”

“I got dragged here by my real trustworthy friends. I’m a fighter when I’m scared.”

“And a screamer,” Phil smiled, watching buds of pink pool in Dan’s cheeks, “Pretty sure the carnival across town could’ve heard you scream.”

Dan chuckled, “Probably.”

“To be honest, your scream scared me more than the punching did.” Phil batted Dan playfully. He sucked his arms in as the doctor scolded him for moving so much.

It took twenty minutes for Phil to get situated with the doctor and be told by his manager that he was done for the night. Dan stuck around, aggressive apologizing every second that he could. He put his hand on Phil’s shoulder, which sent large sparks down his spine and an everlasting warmth Phil didn’t know he craved. When Dan removed his hand, he found that he didn’t want him to.

They walked out of the medical tent and towards the employee back room. Phil stopped before the door and turned back to Dan. Watching him clasp his hands in front of his torso, waiting for something else to not have this night go down as the most embarrassing.

“I’m going to change. If you want we can go do something else that doesn’t involve scary things or punching strangers.” He loved watching Dan smile. He never wanted Dan to stop smiling. “I’m craving a coffee right now.”

“Uh, I think my friends just finished their round,” Dan hesitated, gazing at his phone then looking back up at Phil. He stepped just an inch closer, “But doing something else and grabbing a coffee sounds more fun, honestly.”

Phil smiled wide, his heart drumming in his chest. This was something completely out of his comfort zone. Something totally off regulation as to asking a stranger from a haunted house out. Let alone a cute _guy_ out. What if he was being nice? What if he wasn’t even into Phil? He didn’t know Dan, or who he liked or what his preferences were. But also, if he didn’t want to, Dan could’ve left at any given time. It felt like Phil had known Dan somehow for years at that point.

A thought brimmed around his mind, thinking maybe one punch was all it took for Phil to fall in love.

“You can stay here, just don’t wander around. I know you don’t like the dark.” Phil said, slipping away behind the door and changing into his jeans and jacket so fast his mum would be proud. He wiped off the excess makeup and blood, both real and fake, and did a quick hair check in his locker mirror. He spritzed a bit of cologne and slipped on his shoes, fighting the anxious thought of him possibly being stood up.

When Phil opened the door, Dan was still there. Talking to other crew members switching out shifts. Giving him a hard time and attempting to scare Dan for being off the path. Or in what Phil would say, "Taking their job too seriously".

Phil’s heart kept drumming as he swept behind Dan and locked arms. “I got this one, guys.” Phil said, walking away from the actors with Dan still under his arm. Phil never felt so cold before until he felt Dan’s radiating heat.  

“You look different,” Dan smiled again, pulling Phil in tighter as they walked out toward the crowds.

“A good different?”

He felt Dan study him, an electric spark shooting through his veins as Dan fixed a hair out of place across Phil’s forehead, “Yeah, a good different.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I've had Dua Lipa's "one kiss" stuck in my head for days, so the title is a run off from that
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and Happy Halloween :)


End file.
